


Passionfruit

by Vermillion3024



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (Boom! Comics)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermillion3024/pseuds/Vermillion3024
Summary: They keep calling each others heart, so they both answered.
Relationships: Angela/Zack Taylor, Jason Lee Scott/Trini, Jason Lee Scott/Trini Kwan, Kimberly Hart/Mattthew Cook
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Passionfruit

**Passionfruit**

  
  


“So what movie are you and Matt going to see tonight?” Trini asked with excited curiosity. Knowing how long her friend craved for a normal quiet night out with her boyfriend. She wore a mock-neck Form Fitted Leopard Tee, with fitted black jeans. With black and yellow Pumas. The outfit highlighted her lithe figure.

“I’m taking him to see the New Fast and Furious. I know don’t give me that look. Maybe this one won’t be so bad. But did say I treat him. Besides those movies are fun to laugh at.” Kimberly spoke in her defense. Herself wearing white and pink flower dress with matching Chucks. 

While she loved being a Ranger, she did slightly crave and greatly appreciate her very few days off. 

The girls walked towards their lockers that were conveniently next to each other. The hallway was crowded with antsy students, eager to get the final class done for the day and begin the four day weekend.

“Maybe I’ll take a break from studying tonight and ask Jason to hangout...If he’s not hanging out with Zack and Billy.” Trini considers her own options for the evening. 

“Are you going to ask him out finally? It would be great to have someone else to double date with. Besides Zack and his new girlfriend of the month.” Kimberly asked her best friend about her other close friend, having known months ago how each of them felt about the other. Even before they both confided in her about each other. The Pink Ranger had been quietly cheering for her yellow and red friends/teammates to more than just friends.

“I-I want to. Really I do! But what If It causes friction within the team. Or...worse. What If Rita or some other bad guy finds out about me and Jason. And use that to hurt us. If something happens to Jason because of me...I-I-Trini was unable to finish her words, as they got stuck in her throat. Her mind drawing up dreaded images of the boy of her dreams, some of them had him in his Ranger uniform. Others in his civilian clothes. But they had him bloody, beaten and broken. 

The comforting hand that rubbed her arm soothed Trini of troubling feelings stewing within her.

“T, take it from someone who’s been in your shoes before. Thinking like that is no way to live, life...is too short for that. If something like that were to happen, we would have your guy’s back. Besides, it’s not like Jason would say know. You’ve seen the way he looks and acts around you right?” Kim’s sincere words reassured her friend and gave her new confidence and perspective on her situation.

“ _ Maybe I am overthinking things. We have a lot in common and we both like each other...a lot.”  _ The gloomy feelings have all but left The Yellow Ranger, in their place where joyous and smitteness.

“Your right K, I’m going to ask him out in fact. I have the perfect idea how I can get some solo time with Mr. Scott.” Trini said in a voice laced with a knowing confidence.

“That’s my girl.” Kimberly said proudly. The ladies got what they needed from their respective lockers and made their way to the final class of the day. Looking more forward to their evenings.

* * *

Jason sat on a bench a couple feet away from the back of the school, patiently waiting for the girl of his desires. Trini had text him to meet her at this location. Having got out of his final a little earlier than expected, he figured he would just wait for her here. He was the punctual type. 

So here he sat in his black and red Air Jordan V, onyx jeans with a hoodie to match and white shirt with a mighty red dragon in the middle of it Headphones bumping James Blake. His  Burgundy backpack resting on the table. After a song and a half. Trini appeared through the double doors. Her lemon color backpack over her shoulders, it didn’t take her long to spot her friend and make her way towards him.

“Hey Trini!! How are you doing?” Asked Jason, standing he picked up his backpack, slanged one trap over his right shoulder.

“I’m good Jas. Thanks for asking, are you sure I’m not keeping you?” Trini answered and asked, she really hoped she wasn’t. 

The Red Ranger waved off her concerns. “I wasn’t up to anything much anyway. I honestly was thinking about what to do tonight, when you texted me. What’s Up?” Jason asked with pure interest, hoping she was asking him out or to hanging out as friends. Either way Jason loved spending time with Trini in any capacity.

“Well… Since Kim is going out with Matt, Billy is double dating with a girl Zack had set him up with and Angela. I figured me and you could be directly on call tonight. If Rita or some other baddie wanted to pull something. Is...that cool?” The Yellow Ranger inquired, praying her would say yes.

While Jason was a bit taken back by the request, he certainly wasn’t going to pass it up. If anything he was mockingly angry he didn’t think of the idea.

“Very good Idea T. I think we should inform Zordon and Alpha immediately. You know how bad timing those monster attacks can be.” Jason said, thinking preventively. 

“Right.” with that the pair used their communicator to teleport to the Command Center.

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A short beginning but more well come


End file.
